zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Moe vs. Santa I wanted to try a fight that involved two characters that are never seen in-game. Both of these characters play almost no role in their respective games. Moe is only needed for a side-quest for a heart piece and Santa only exists so Holly doesn't instantly kill random people coming down her chimney. Besides never being seen in-game, the only connection between these two is the fact that we only know about them from the mention of a young girl. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : It's too soon. --AuronKaizer ' 22:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) King Gustaf vs. Queen Rutela Gustaf and Rutela are both royalty whom only appear as ghosts, having died prior to the events of both games. They both give Link an item (Gustaf gives Link the Gold Kinstone piece, and Rutela leads Link to the grave containing the Zora Armour) and this item is required to enter a dungeon (The kinstone piece is needed to open the waterfall so Link can get up to the tornado leading to the Palace of Winds, and Link needs the Zora Armour to enter the Lakebed Temple). Both have something to do with graveyards - Gustaf's tomb is in one (OMG RLY.) and Rutela leads Link to one. Their descendants, Daltus and Ralis, are both important characters in their respective games, and Link must save both of them (Daltus from being turned to stone, Ralis from drying out and dying by taking him to Kakariko). Badum tishhhhh. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : It is way better than my suggestion and I really like it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : RUTELA <3 -'Minish Link 22:33, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia